


Ice Cream Daddy

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Butt Slapping, Crack, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Mentioned Coran (Voltron), One Shot, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Shiro wishes that Keith would leave him alone while at work.





	Ice Cream Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I write one shot fics inspired by songs. This was inspired by "Sugar Daddy" from the musical "Hedwig and the Angry Inch." Please listen to that song as it will explain why this exists.

Shiro sighed. It had been a month since that guy first showed up to Coran’s Ice Cream Parlor, and he’s been back every other day, sometimes coming in every day, sometimes even a few times in a single day.  
  
Then of course today, Keith decided to come in the shop when no one else was there. Shiro couldn’t ignore Keith by serving the other customers, and with Coran gone, Shiro was the one running the parlor.  
  
“Hey there,” Keith said, his eyebrows wiggling like that one GIF of the main character from the anime One Punch Man. “What special do we have today?” Keith glanced up at Shiro’s now white hair—which Shiro claims only happened because of Keith. “Something tells me the special is vanilla.”  
  
Shiro sighed. Not because of Keith’s attention, but literally, what the actual fuck was that? “Are you going to order or just sit here for the next hour.”  
  
“I don’t know what I want yet,” Keith said, you know, like a liar.  
  
“Look, I’ve got a lot that I need to do, so if you could just make this fast I would appreciate that.”  
  
Keith snorted. “That will be the last time you say that to me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
The two of them stared at one another for a few moments. It was awkward for Shiro, but Keith didn’t mind looking into Shiro’s deep eyes. “I’ll have the number two,” Keith finally said.  
  
Shiro turned around to work on Keith’s order—which I will not be describing as I have not actually worked in an ice cream parlor and don’t know how they work.  
  
“Will that be everything?” Shiro asked.  
  
“No, but I doubt what I want is on the menu.”  
  
“Sir, please leave,” Shiro replied. And Keith did. With a wink. And a slap to the rear—which I also don’t know how that happened as Shiro was standing behind a counter the entire time.


End file.
